


Above the Eye.

by heyitsnxel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, eyebrow piercing, mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: Dan gets his eyebrow pierced. Phil likes it too much.





	Above the Eye.

**Author's Note:**

> tw;; there's mentions of needles/piercings in this. 
> 
> (inspired by [tumblr] @maxer-blaster's observation of Phil's interest in eyebrow piercings.)

“I don’t think I can watch.”

“Phil, I’m the one getting a needle jabbed in my eyebrow.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who has to see it happen!”

 

The room they were waiting in was chilly, a rush of cold air fell down from the air vent on the ceiling directly onto Phil’s shoulders. He’d been blaming that on the reason he was shaking, but honestly? There was something inherently terrifying about watching a needle pierce through someone’s skin… especially so close to their eye.

 

They’d walked into the tattoo parlor on impulse. Dan had been toying with the idea of a new piercing for a while now. The edits on Tumblr had apparently ‘inspired him’ to give it a thought. Phil had assumed he’d put another hole in his ear. At the most, maybe his nose.

 

But, no.

 

Dan had only risen his eyebrow, the very one that would soon have a piercing through it, and smirked.

_“I think I want to get my eyebrow pierced.”_

 

 _“Your – your eyebrow?”_ Phil felt his breath catch in his throat. Dan knew exactly what he was doing. Phil had never hidden the fact he found eyebrow piercings very attractive. It had only been brought up in conversation until they filmed the _Punk Edits IRL_ video.

 

There was nothing in Phil that had thought seeing Dan with a fake eyebrow piercing would rile him up so much, but oh, it had. He’d had to physically restrain himself from jumping Dan the minute the stickers were applied to his skin. Somehow, Dan hadn’t noticed until the camera was turned off and Phil had him pressed into the mattress.

 

And those were just stickers! Now they were sitting inside a tattoo parlor, watching a young woman sterilize a rather large needle that would soon pierce the skin and leave way for an actual piece of jewelry.

 

Dan was listening intently as the woman – Alex – was explaining the process and nodding along with a smile on his lips. And next thing Phil new, the needle was being poked through and a small silver bar was in it’s place.

 

“Wow,” Dan turned the hand mirror in his hand, clearly examining the new addition to his face. After a moment of deliberation, he turned to Phil with a grin. “I _love_ it.”

 

‘Me too. Me too. Me too. Me too,’ Phil thought.

 

“It looks good,” Phil smiled, his voice dipping lower than it should have considering they weren’t alone in the room.

 

It was worth it though, as his approval made Dan flush and Alex raise an eyebrow curiously at the tension in the air. She didn’t comment on it.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan had only had the piercing for a week and Phil hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from it. Dan was beautiful in every sense of the word. From the curls that fell across his forehead to the rosy patch that bloomed on his cheek in lieu of Phil’s compliments. And that wasn’t even including any aspects of his personality that Phil loved. But, Phil would be lying if he said the piercing didn’t add another layer of beauty to Dan. He pulled it off so well.

 

It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch Dan clean it, as weird as Phil felt admitting that. The way it caught the light, reflecting just the tiniest bit in Phil’s direction like a lighthouse calling a boat from the sea. It was just like Dan’s own personal “Phil” magnet.

 

It didn’t help that Dan had started doing his eyebrows lately. After many a Youtube tutorial, he had managed to keep them perfectly shaped – _perfectly_ situated in between the two balls on each side of the hair.

 

Phil wasn’t complaining. He really wasn’t. But it was growing increasingly hard ( _literally_ ) to get any work done when Dan was around. When they were filming a gaming video, they’d have to refilm parts just because Phil was staring. The usual time they spent answering emails together now consisted of Dan answering emails and Phil staring at him – falling into a daydream about his fantasies. There may have been an instance where Phil burned their dinner simply because Dan was twisting the bar between his fingers and Phil had gotten distracted.

 

Dan, being Dan, had taken this as the perfect opportunity to pick on him about it constantly.

_‘Didn’t know you’d be the one with the piercing kink, Philly.’_

_‘Maybe I should change it to a hoop one day. Would you like that?’_

_(or more bluntly) ‘Are you going to stare at it when we fuck?’_

It wasn’t fair. Dan was usually the one weak in the knees, practically running ahead of Phil to the bedroom from a bit of dirty talk alone. But now, Phil was the one waiting outside the door with pleading eyes. And Dan was ignoring it! He was ignoring every attempt that Phil made, every longing glance, every lingering touch. Dan was ignoring them all.

 

And, Phil was sure he was going to lose his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

He finally came to the end of his limits when he walked in on Dan lying in bed. He was wearing his usual black Calvin’s, halfway covered by the black and white striped jumper that Phil loved so much. It hung loosely off his shoulders, exposing the collarbones that Phil had placed many kisses on over the past years. He was scrolling through something on his phone, the light from the screen illuminating his face – and the piercing in his brow.

 

Some primal urge came over Phil in that moment. One minute he was standing in the doorway and the next he was snatching Dan’s phone out his hands and pushing him down against the bed. The surprised gasp that left Dan’s lips served as no more than encouragement for Phil to continue, so he did.

 

His lips roamed every inch of skin on Dan’s face, stopping when he was above the piercing. He let his eyes drop, catching Dan’s wide eyed gaze briefly before he placed his lips against the metal.

 

“H-Ha, I was joking about the piercing kink, Phil. But I don’t think I should have been,” Dan laughed out, breathlessly.  

 

Phil kissed his eyebrow again, tracing his tongue across the exposed part of the piercing.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just shut up.”

 

 

(Needless to say, there were no complaints from either of them about the piercing.)


End file.
